Twilight Bridge Is Falling Down
by MidnightSchemer13
Summary: There've been disturbing murders lately, strange and sudden. Can Zexion protect his love, family, friends, AND stop the killer? Or will he end up drowning in the river, prey to the killer, too? Rated for murder and some dark themes; NamiZeku
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys! :D**

Don't lynch me for starting _another _chapter story without finishing my other ones.

**I'm one of those Miss-Ten-Projects-At-Once, though I do eventually finish them ^^  
><strong>

**This story is set in a twisted world of Kingdom Hearts: All of the worlds are like countries, so to the far west of Twilight Town is Port Royal and the sea, including Destiny Islands and Atlantica.**

**The style is Victorian-era England :) Kuroshitsuji-style ;) **

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><em>Twilight <em>_Bridge is falling down,_

_Falling down, falling down._

_Twilight Bridge is falling down,_

_My fair lady._

A tall, slate-haired man with a black top hat sighed heavily as he walked into the bookshop, the little bell on the door tinkling as he shut it. A man sat in front of him, behind his book-piled desk, closely examining a newspaper.

The man cleared his throat.

"Good morning, Vexen," he said quietly. The man behind the desk looked up, his haggard face breaking into a smile at the sight of his visitor.

"Ienzo! Come in, come in!" he greeted kindly, standing and walking over to the man. "It's been a while since I've last seen you," he added thoughtfully, peering down at his guest curiously. "What _have _you been up to?"

The man in the top hat sighed again and glared halfheartedly at the man he called 'Vexen'.

"Don't call me by _that name _anymore, Vexen," he hissed quietly. "I—"

"Ah, yes; I know, I know. It was a careless mistake, and I apologize, _Lord Zexion_," he said, waving his hand with a flourish before bowing teasingly. "What do you need today? A new book? Some bindings? In the lab, I've concocted several—"

"What do you know of the Twilight Bridge deaths?" Zexion asked quickly, cutting Vexen off with a gesture of his hand. His bangs swayed with his movement, briefly revealing his right eye. Both eyes flashed with urgency, and the aqua in them seemed to cloud over, darkening. His companion understood the exigency for information and lowered his voice.

"Oh, so we're being serious now? I see. Well, I've heard rumors that for the past month, four people allegedly threw themselves off of the bridge here in Twilight Town, each death one week apart. There've been some other deaths of bridge-related suicide in Port Royal and the Olympus Coliseum, but so far, the police do not think of them as relevant to this case." Zexion nodded and removed his top hat, along with the black scarf covering his mouth and neck, and his long, black, slightly tattered trench coat, worn from old use. He took a deep breath, covered his visible eye, closing it, looking as if in pain.

"Our keyword here is _allegedly_," he stated, removing his hand. He looked more tired than when he had come in, and seemed weighed down by an invisible weight on his shoulders. "The police think that it's all an elaborate, sick joke by some madman; gathering suicidal people and ordering them to kill themselves one week apart to keep the police puzzling over a non-existent case as a distraction while thieves and the mafia run loose. It's disgraceful. _I_, however," he added, looking behind them to check to see that no one was eavesdropping at the door; "think it's something _else_. I think that those people were _murdered_, not suicidal, and that there's a criminal mastermind behind it, with, I'm guessing, a rather large fortune behind him. The police won't believe me: what do you suppose of my theory's plausibility?"

Vexen closed his eyes, his eyebrows knitting, and seemed deep in thought. He shook his head.

"It's highly plausible, Ien— _Zexion._ I think that the part about the money is especially true: our police should not be _this _incompetent. The Queen would be highly troubled by this, though. It's much easier to pretend that everything is okay and that these poor people are merely depressed and wish for death, instead of acknowledging that there may be a serial killer on the loose…" Zexion let out the breath he did not know he was holding and sat down in a faded green chair.

"Thank you, Vexen," he said after a few moments. "It gives me great confidence that you believe me; I believe I am right and shall act accordingly. Good day," he said, and with that, replaced his top hat onto his head, wrapped his scarf around his mouth and neck, and shrugged on his threadbare trench coat. Nodding once and tipping his hat, he swept out of the small shop, ignoring the tinkling of the small copper bell as he closed the door.

And now, to Riku's…

Taking out his pocket watch from his coat, his eyes widened as he read the time.

_It's already nine fifty? I'm late: _She _will waiting for me. I mustn't keep her waiting, it's rude. Riku can wait._

Closing his eyes and taking a deep breath, full of smoke, pollution, and cheap perfumes, he coughed painfully before exhaling and blinking his eyes open and walking down the narrow, crowded, twisting street down to Mirage Avenue, then taking a left, and fading into the shadows.

He walked down several narrow alleyways for nearly twenty-minutes, checking his pocket watch every so often to ensure that he was not _too _late. The dark, dank, maze-like passages of Twilight Town repulsed him, but he would pass through them if it ensured his anonymity.

He hurried along and reentered the city streets, emerging from the alleys. Walking quickly, he strode over to the outer stables, near _Nocturne Aces_, a relatively new inn full of music, laughter, and booze, and found his horse.

She was a brown mare, young and lively, but obedient and the fastest horse Zexion had ever ridden. She nickered softly as he approached her, slowing down so as to not frighten her.

_Hah. She's a brave lady. I doubt even _I _could frighten her…_

"Shh… it's okay, Destiny. I need to get to the mansion, and quickly. Understood?" he asked quietly of his horse. She nickered again and stomped on the strewn-about hay, but, as soon as he untied her reins and mounted her, quickly galloped off to their destination.

_We'll make it. I have ten minutes left…  
><em>

Destiny galloped quickly to the mansion and neighed loudly as they approached the large, black, iron gates to announce their arrival. A Dusk quickly approached them, followed by two collared Shadows.

"_My Lord… welcome back,_" rasped the Dusk, bowing low and respectfully. "_The Lady is inside, awaiting your presence._"

"Yes, thank you," said Zexion shortly, jumping off of Destiny. He tossed the Dusk the reins carelessly. "Take care of her, as always: give her two apples and a carrot, and change her hay." The Dusk bowed again, this time placing its fingerless hands on the backs of the Shadows and forcing them to bow as well, before pulling on the reins and attempting to coax his horse to the stables. Zexion smirked to himself as he saw out of the corner of his eye Destiny refusing to obey, and putting up a good fight to boot.

Quickly walking towards the large, white mansion, he knocked twice on the lacquered, cherry wood doors, and waited.

Not a minute later, a small maid with cropped black hair opened them and smiled at the sight of the top-hatted rider, beckoning for him to come in.

"Welcome back, Lord Ienzo! I trust your trip was well?" her voice was soft, and yet full of happiness. Zexion closed his eyes and nodded down at her.

"My goal was accomplished, yes, but the trip was less than hoped for. I never like going to Twilight Town, it's always so filthy." He smiled at her, and she smiled back, before taking his hat, scarf, and coat from him and hanging them up on a wooden rack. The man looked at the large, framed mirror next to the coat and hat rack with disinterest. A tall, slate-haired man, tired and worn, though cleverly masking it, was reflected in the polished glass, and copied the Lord's every move.

"Xion, where is—"

"The Lady is in the library, sir, awaiting your presence—"

"I see. Thank you, Xion," he called over his shoulder as he strode quickly through the elegant hallway, the heels of his black boots muffledly clicking on the red carpet and his footsteps echoing in the hall.

Reaching the top of the stairs a few minutes later, he approached the library and looked down at his attire: a silken white shirt underneath a blue vest with embroidered gold fringe, a pair of dark trousers, and his custom made black heeled boots. Nodding, satisfied, he pushed open the carved doors to the library and walked in.

Inside the library was a moderately sized round table with two thrones and an expensive tea set from The Land of the Dragons set atop the tableclothed wood. A lithe girl sat in one of the thrones, wearing her long, blonde hair down and a simple, elegant, white tea dress. She wore knee-high stockings and blue, heeled, satin shoes. Below the table was a beautiful, hand-woven, circular rug from Agrabah, and beyond the boundaries of the rug were the numerous, tall bookshelves overflowing with books, tomes, and scrolls he had collected over the years.

A large, ceiling-high wide-paned window was set in to the left of the girl, the silhouette of her profile stretching on the floor.

"_Ahem_." The girl's head quickly snapped up when she heard the man clear his throat. Her mouth twisted into a wry grin.

"You, sir, are _late_." She smiled as he bowed low, sweeping his hand and smirking at her.

"Indeed I am. And for that, I apologize, _my Lady_." He stepped closer, kneeled on one knee and lifted her gloved, white hand, looking into her bright blue eyes as he lightly kissed it. She giggled and sighed.

"Oh, my Lord, what would you do if I were a guest instead of your fiancée? Surely, your reputation would be tarnished and smeared…" Ienzo arose and took his seat across from the Lady.

"Naminé, if you were a guest instead of my fiancée, I suppose that I would have Axel entertain them until I returned, and my excuse would be that I was out on urgent business concerning the welfare and safety of our dear Queen, and that I sincerely apologize for my delay." She sighed and began pouring the tea into their cups.

"Zexion—"

"_Lord _Ienzo_, Naminé. I currently have no idea who _Zexion _is, and you would do well to remember it_." He looked irritated at her mistake, and began gently plopping two sugar cubes into his tea. Lifting it not unlike as in a toast, he drank a sip, holding the saucer beneath his cup, and made a face. The girl giggled.

"As I was going to say before you interrupted, _my dear Lord _Ienzo," he rolled his eyes at her; "Because of your lateness, our tea has gone cold."

"You tell me _now_…" he grumbled, but smiled briefly at her before clapping his hands thrice.

Another Dusk entered the room.

"Yes, my Lord?" it asked in its odd voice. Lord Ienzo gestured at the tea set.

"Our tea has gone cold. Tell Chef to bring us another set, though with hot tea instead of cold," he ordered, his tone bored. The Dusk nodded and moved to take the tray, but Naminé placed a hand on its arm and looked reprovingly at her fiancé.

"No, just ask Chef to reheat it, please. It would be a waste to throw this tea away." She smiled at the Dusk, who was slightly shaking from nervousness: as a servant, no Lord or Lady had ever touched it, and it had no idea of the proper etiquette suitable for the situation.

So, it merely bowed low and took the tray.

"Yes, Milady. Right away." It quickly left the library and closed the doors respectfully behind it with a dull _thud_.

Ienzo sighed and leaned on the table with his elbow, his hand lightly pressed against his face.

"How dull…" he commented. Naminé giggled.

"Yes, it does sometimes get boring here…" she said in her quiet way. Ienzo rolled his eyes.

"Our mansion has three floors, an attic, two basements, a garden, and stables, and you find this place _boring?_" She laughed, hiding her mouth behind her hand.

"Ze—Ienzo, you're one to talk! You just said how this place was so 'dull', and then you chide me on being bored! Are you sure you are twenty-two? You don't act it," she teased.

"Are you sure you're sixteen? You don't look it," retorted Ienzo. Naminé rolled her eyes.

"How _very _mature, _my Lord_."

They continued their friendly banter until the Dusk returned with steaming hot tea, bowing deeply at Naminé's feet and setting down the tray silently, before slipping out and leaving.

The tea, a Christmas present from Lord Marluxia, was rich and deep, with a fragrant scent and a soothing flavor. Ienzo sipped his slowly, savoring the foreign taste, and watched Naminé with concern.

His wife-to-be had been found on his doorstep not two years ago, covered in burns, bruises, and welts from face to feet. They had quickly taken her in and attempted to heal her, but her recovery had been slow. A week later, news came from Radiant Garden that her family's house had been set on fire, and that she and her older brother, a boy of seventeen named Roxas, were the only survivors of the household.

Their second cousin did not live with them, and thus had not died; he had offered to take care of her, but Ienzo refused: he already had several children he had adopted and was struggling to provide for them, and he, Lord Ienzo to polite society and Lord Zexion to the underground, would _not _have them suffer.

And so, Naminé had lived with her fiancé for close to two years, healing slowly.

_She looks fine at the moment… her nightmares have stopped… and most of her memories have returned. She'll be safe here… _he thought to himself.

Naminé noticed his staring and stared back.

"What…are…you…staring…at…?" she said slowly, not unlike a hypnotist. Ienzo shook his head.

"Nothing. Sorry. Just… you looked so beautiful. It's a new dress, isn't it?" he quickly covered up. The blonde girl shook her head, laughing.

"Oh, you're so sweet sometimes!"

"_Sometimes?_" He feigned offence at her remark.

"Yes, _sometimes_. You're late for the others," she winked. "But, no, it's not a new dress, but Xion _did _try a new hair cream from Agrabah on me. It smells of jasmine leaves and sun," she smiled.

Ienzo opened his mouth to reply when, suddenly, there was a knock at the door.

"Come in!" he called irately. A collared Shadow entered the room, holding a silver tray with a wax-sealed letter on it.

The wax was blue and had a silver crest on it, one with a pattern of ice crystals.

It bowed low and offered the tray to Ienzo, who took it and said 'Thank you,' before dismissing it with a wave of his hand. It left silently, and Ienzo looked at the letter intently.

"Naminé, please hand me the letter opener," he said sharply, his tone more curt than he hand meant, but the Lady was not offended: she understood that when he took that tone, it meant something was terribly wrong. Quickly handing him a letter opener from one of the bookshelves, she kneeled next to his chair and watched him anxiously.

His eyes had darkened, and he looked drawn, tired, and grim.

_How could I not have noticed this before? _she asked herself worriedly, leaning her head on the arm of his throne.

_His mask is too opaque for me to see through… _

She looked up quickly at the sound of Ienzo's sudden intake of breath. Moving to stand behind him, she read the letter in his hand along with him.

_Lord Zexion,_

_There's been another death_

_The corpse is at Riku's shop._

_He has information for you_

_It's urgent: bring plenty of sweets_

_And be careful: the streets are dark at night_

_Leave _Her _at your house: her safety MUST be ensured_

_Illusions hide both truth and lies_

_Vexen_

Naminé quickly covered her mouth in shock.

"_Another death_"? What did that mean?

"Ienzo, what does he mean, '_the streets are dark at night_'? It's nearly noon, and everyone knows that!" She looked at his face worriedly.

"It's a code," he said briskly, standing up. "We use codes in case our notes are intercepted. "I must go," he said, and leaned down to kiss her cheek.

"_Stay here. _ I cannot stress that enough. Should anything happen to you… well, nothing will. Stay safe," he murmured quietly to her, before abruptly leaving the library.

"Xion! Roxas!" he barked. Almost immediately the people he called came to him.

"Yes, Milord?"

"What?"

He gave Roxas a Look for his impudence. He lowered his voice and murmured orders to the two.

"I have very urgent business in the city. _Make sure Naminé stays here. _Ensure her safety: that is your _top_ priority. Send Dusks and Shadows to go to market and fetch things, but _none of you are to leave the house_, is that understood? Xion, that's an order," he said. Xion looked at him with worry.

"Milord, your health—"

"_Naminé's safety is your top priority_," he repeated, and straightened up, giving them both a nod before sweeping away to the main hallway. He placed his hat on his head, covered his mouth with the scarf, and shrugged on once again his old coat.

"Hopefully, I shall return before dinner," he said, and left.

Roxas and Xion looked at each other, then at the closing doors.

"I wonder what's up his a—"

"_Shh! _Master Roxas, that's no way to speak of the Lord of the Manor! Besides, we must hurry to Lady Naminé's side: we must keep her safe. Come _on_," she said, and tugged Roxas's arm, pulling him up with her as she ascended the stairs.

Naminé gazed out the window sadly, watching her Lord gallop away on his horse as fast as Destiny could go.

_I'm glad that she's got a lot of stamina… Destiny Islands may be right off the coast, but it's half a day's journey to Port Royal anyways… _

_Another death? _

_Could it be… no. No, that's impossible. She's alive. I know she's alive! _

…_Right?_

* * *

><p><strong>An: Ooooh, my first mystery story! I LOVE mystery stories, they're so full of suspense and adventure and lots and lots of guessing. **

**TO MY MATURE AUDIENCES, you may want to check out Keys and Kissing**_, _**a Zemyx story (unfortunately) but it's got a good plot! I truly enjoyed reading it, but for those of you underage, you probably shouldn't read it. It's not like I could stop you, but it's got sex in it... and mature content... and gore ):D**

**Until next time, take care! **

_**Beware of surprises~**  
><em>


	2. Chapter 2

**OHMYGOOOOOSHHHHHH! IT'S AN UPDATE! QUICK, EVERYBODY POUNCE ON IT BEFORE IT ESCAAAAPES!**

**Heh. Sorry for the long wait. Hope you enjoy! **

**Oh, and two notes:  
>1. I changed Zexion's age. Sorry, it just wouldn't work with him as a teen, and besides! This way it's better for his <em>mysterious <em>past (DUNDUNDUUUUN)  
>2. I noticed that I had written 'London' instead of 'Twilight Town' in the first chapter. Must've been confusing, so I apologize! :)<br>Enjoyyyy!**

* * *

><p><em>Build it up with wood and clay,<em>

_Wood and clay, wood and clay,_

_Build it up with wood and clay,_

_My fair Lady..._

Zexion ran through the streets in a mangy, ratty disguise: he had left Destiny at the stablehouse as the streets were too narrow here for a horse. Quickly stepping through the crowded path, the disguised Lord looked for a sign of faded pink and white with a cursive S painted on the old wood.

_Scriptures… Salmons and Trouts… Sorcery… _Zexion groaned as the sign he was looking for eluded him. Slowing down to a walk, he gazed at the wooden plaques with frustration, when something pink and white caught his eye.

_Sweet Shop_ was scrawled in white cursive underneath the large, white S painted on a pink background with faded blue dots. Zexion grinned.

_At last… _

Walking in, he winced as the three silver bells hanging on the door tinkled loudly, announcing his arrival. Approaching the counter, the slate-haired man waited for the shopkeeper to arrive.

He did not wait long: soon, an aproned woman with dark auburn hair and a kind smile waltzed in, humming to herself.

"Oh! Good day, Milord," she giggled dreamily. "Nice to see you again. Are you interested in our new Wonderland sweets? They just came in, and the Queen simply loves them! I—"

"Good day, Aerith," Zexion said quietly. "I have an order for six King-sized Disney chocolates, three bags of Woodland candies, and a red Monstro sweet-on-a-stick."

Aerith immediately sobered up and looked serious.

"Again?" she inquired softly, worry in her eyes. "You don't normally order the Monstro… what happened this time?"

The Lord refused to meet her eyes.

"It's…" he sighed. "Do you know of the Twilight Bridge deaths?" Aerith's blue eyes widened.

"Yes… they can't possibly be suicides, though!" Zexion nodded.

"Yes, I have a theory that they may be orchestrated murders… but I have no proof, and no evidence to support my guess." Aerith began looking through her shelves and cupboards, neatly wrapping the confections the Lord had ordered.

"And you think Riku has information? How does he eat all of your bribery without gaining a single pound?" she asked with a ghost of a smile. Zexion shrugged, and watched her neatly twist the corners of the wrapping bag. She rummaged around in the backroom for a few minutes before emerging with a frown.

"All of the sweet-on-a-sticks are gone!" she said with dismay. "I'll have to make some more, can you wait about a half hour?"

Zexion took out his silver pocket watch and opened it.

_Three forty-five… I have to hurry if I want to make it to dinner_, he groaned.

"I suppose I can spare the time," he said wearily. Aerith nodded apologetically.

"Sorry, Zexion. I'll try and see if I can hurry it up, or, as a last resort, use some of that magic powder, but you'll have to keep that a secret," she added with a wink to lighten the atmosphere; "The Queen's kept that a 'controlled substance' or whatever." Almost gliding her way out of the shop, she went to the back room and began cooking the sweet-on-a-stick.

"Hmm, let's see… sugar from Her Majesty's rose garden… Bluebottle syrup, sweetened water, some cream… strawberries and cherries from Miss Belle's orchard… Aha! _There's_ that candy mold!"

Zexion flinched as there was a sudden loud crash from the kitchen, accented by the sounds of pots and pans clattering to the floor, but shook it off after hearing Aerith's embarrassed laugh and resumed examining the newspaper on her counter.

_**MORE DEATHS OFF OF TWILIGHT BRIDGE, POLICE REMAIN UNFAZED**_

He sighed and placed the paper down and looked at the shop's shelves with interest.

There were bottles of glittery powder, stoppered with a cork and several ribbons; overflowing chests of individual candy sweets, with bright paper wrapping, also with ribbons; pans of candied fruits lay in neat little boxes; bubbly drinks were stashed in the ice basket; licorice twists and milk-sweets were side by side in decorated jars; and fruit jellies, tarts, cakes, biscuits, and taffy were lined up in a row on the shelf behind the wooden counter. Little paper cost tags adorned each sweet, listing their prices.

The slate-haired Lord smiled, fondly remembering his first trip there.

* * *

><p>"<em>Where are we going?" asked a small boy, no older than ten, to his father. The older man simply laughed and tickled his son. <em>

"_If I told you, Ienzo, then it wouldn't be a surprise! It would ruin your birthday present!" his low voice said, amused. His son sighed as his father ruffled his slate hair. _

"_Father!" he begged. "Please tell me! I won't fight about _her _anymore!" The man chuckled and shook his head at his willful son. _

"_Not until we get there, will you know!" He gently blindfolded his son with black cloth and led him by the hand through the crowded streets. Being the Lord of the mansion, and thus busy and rarely seen, it was a phenomenal event to have him walk the streets of the city he watched over, and so citizens and foreigners alike gathered to look at him, craning their necks for a glimpse at the legendary man. Ienzo could hear the peasants gossip about them behind their hands, and tried to ignore them, and instead focus on guessing what his present would be. _

"_He's so young—"_

"_It's such a tragedy about his wife…"_

"—_and they're due to be married!" _

"—_so cute, they say he's got his mother's eyes—"_

"…_so they say, but it's only a matter of time…" _

"_Mommy, Mommy, why is the little boy blindfolded?"_

I'm not any of their business, _thought the young boy, clinging to his father's hand. He had heard of nobles' children kidnapped and held for ransom, and, while that would be a fun adventure any other day, today was his birthday, and there was _no way _he was going to miss out on finding out what his present was. _

_There was a sudden tinkling of three silver bells as his father gently ushered him into a building. _

"_Father…?" _

_There was a sound of running feet, and the Lord removed his son's blindfold. _

_Ienzo gasped. From where he stood, it looked like a candy palace, with bright colors and the scent of sweets overwhelming his senses. _

"_Lord Xemnas! It's such a pleasure to see you again! Oh, is this your son? He's so cute!" said a girly voice. Ienzo looked up at the counter and frowned: his short stature did not allow him to see anyone behind the wood. Fortunately, a young girl in her teens with dark red hair peered down at him and grinned, waving at him. _

"_Hi! I'm Aerith! I work here," she said excitedly, before looked up at his father._

"_What can we do for you, Milord?" His father smiled._

"_Today is my son's birthday. Let him choose whatever he wants as his present," he said kindly, though the authority was still unmistakable in his deep voice. _

_The girl gasped happily. _

"_Happy birthday, then!" she said, and attempted to…do something, Ienzo couldn't tell, when suddenly an older lady's voice reached his ears._

"_Now, now, Aerith! Be careful, you always are so clumsy when you get excited like this," said a soft voice. His father bowed low._

"_Good day, Your Highness," he said politely. Ienzo gasped._

"_Father, is that Queen Minnie?" he asked quietly. The Lord nodded._

"_Yes it is, Ienzo. Mind your manners now, your birthday or not, she's still the Queen," he whispered back to him. The Queen smiled._

"_Happy birthday, Ienzo!" she said gently. The boy smiled._

"_Thank you, Your Highness," he said, bowing. The Queen laughed._

"_I'm not the Queen anymore, sweet one," she said. "Her Majesty of Hearts is now the Royal Lady." She smiled wistfully. Ienzo bowed again._

"_Once a King or Queen of our Kingdom, Your Highness, always a King or Queen of our Kingdom," he recited, though wholeheartedly. Queen Minnie laughed, a gentle, light sound._

"_Oh, you are so sweet! Your son is well taught, Xemnas." _

"_Thank you."_

* * *

><p>"Zexion?" Aerith nervously attempted to gain the Lord's attention. He looked deep in thought, and it was dangerous to interrupt him as it was, but he was supposed to be in a hurry and his sweet-on-a-stick was done.<p>

"Zexion?" she asked again, snapping him out of his reverie.

"Yes?"

Aerith handed him a wicker basket full of the candies he ordered.

"They're done," she said. Zexion shook his head as if to clear it and nodded.

"Thank you." Handing her more money than the candies cost, he swept out of the shop and quickly stepped through the cobblestone streets back to the stablehouse.

"_Fly, Destiny_," he whispered into her ear, and held on tightly as she neighed and galloped out of the stablehouse.

Riding down to the ports, Zexion searched for the ferry to take him to Destiny Islands. He found it with little difficulty: it was a brightly painted ship, no bigger than a sloop, and had **F3RRY **painted onto its white sails.

"Tidus, you should stop tying your ship to a different port each time, it's getting hard to find you," he sighed to a boy. The boy grinned and took the money the slate-haired Lord offered to him.

"Yeah, well, my ship, my rules!" he said cheekily. Destiny nickered and nudged him. "All right, all right, you're in a hurry, yes?"

At a Look from the slate-haired man, Tidus untied his ship from the dock and began sailing it towards Destiny Islands.

The seas were calm that day, and Zexion glimpsed a few mermaids swimming around, just under the surface, and waving at him. Their tails flashed in the watered-down sun and their hair flowed freely about their faces, sometimes showing, sometimes hiding their grins and flirtatious winks. He smiled softly, mostly to himself, as he leaned on the rails, impatiently watching and waiting for the lump of land to grow larger on the horizon. Destiny nickered softly beside him, and nuzzled his shoulder with her nose before Zexion yielded and gave her a treat.

They reached the Islands in less than fifteen minutes. Destiny had long finished the apple, and was trying her luck to see if she could get more. Her master did not notice (that, or he was ignoring her), and handed her reins to Tidus, with an extra gold coin to tip him.

"The usual, Tidus: you'll be home in time for dinner, don't worry," he said, and vanished into the streets, just hidden from view by the waterfront shacks.

Zexion looked at his pocket watch again: four-fifty-one.

_Damn. _

Quick strides soon led him to a large house with a vague, foreign and yet familiar smell about it and black paint adorning the sides.

_UNDERTAKER _was written in large, embossed silver letters on a sign above the door, and several black shrouds were scattered here and there, giving the house a haunted look.

Zexion sighed.

"Oh, for the Queen's sake! This is getting ridiculous!"

Opening the wooden door (and ignoring the creak it made), Zexion walked into the house and looked around.

The parlor was dark, and on the ornate red carpet lay nothing but coffins and shrouds, with a table pushed far over to the cornerl.

"Riku!" he called out. "Quit playing games and come out, already. I have your candy," he growled, impatient.

_I don't have much time…_

"Candy?" A handsome young man with silver hair popped out from a coffin. "Did you say, candy?"

Zexion sighed and smirked when he thought of an idea.

"Yes. Want to eat it? But, can you earn it?" he teased. Riku stepped out and crossed his arms. His regular attire strongly resembled that of his current one, though this one was all black with silver buttons and a purple tie, with a midnight-coloured top hat to boot.

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"You have a corpse and information. I have lots of candy and little time."

Riku grinned widely, white teeth showing, and leaned on an upright coffin.

"I'll tell all if thou givest me thine candy..." Zexion regarded him warily (and rolling his eyes at the terrible accent) but finally nodded and tossed the basket to the young Undertaker.

Catching it with a deft hand, Riku examined the contents before nodding sagely and taking out the Monstro sweet-on-a-stick and sticking it into his mouth.

"What do you want to know?" he asked around the candy. Zexion raised an eyebrow.

"First of all, how can you eat that? It's much too sweet. You'll get cavities." Riku shrugged and took out the sweet and began licking it instead of just sucking on it. Zexion looked at him with disgust.

"Secondly… I need to know who the corpses are."

Riku stopped licking, gave him a strange look, and went over to the desk, knocking over several candles and books as he rummaged around, searching for something.

"Aha!"

Clearing his throat and turning around, Riku held up a scroll and read off of it.

"First corpse, Megara, twenty-four years old, previously engaged to Hercules, home: Olympus Coliseum. Found dead at four in the morning by a little boy, death by drowning. Was wearing a black gown and bonnet with white lace and gloves when found; was wearing no shoes, and her breath smelled of liquor—"

"What in the Queen's name was a boy doing by the river at four in the morning?" asked Zexion crossly. Riku shrugged indifferently.

"Your town, not mine. Business in Twilight Town: she apparently had a fight with her hero and went out for a night of drinking. Second corpse, Fa Mulan, seventeen, fiancée of Shang; home: the Land of the Dragons. Business in Twilight Town: was on tour to teach martial arts. Found dead in the river at noon: her body had floated under the bridge and had washed up on the land; her breath had a smell of _saké_ on it. Was wearing a black robe with white lace, again, no shoes. I dunno why she died, she was on good terms with Shang…"

Riku had finished his sweet-on-a-stick, and was currently sucking on a green Woodland candy.

"Third corpse… _Lord Zexion_, aren't you bothered by all of this death? After all, you're really young for a Lord, only twenty-one…"

"Twenty-_two_. And you are seventeen, Riku. I fail to see your point. Continue." Riku shrugged again.

_I've had to grow up too fast and have seen too much death for me to be bothered by it now. _

"—Lumiere, age unknown, home: the Beast's Castle. Business in Twilight Town: unknown, but the smell of liquor was on his breath. Hair was tied back with a black ribbon, wearing a black suit and no shoes. Perhaps our killer hates people who don't wear shoes?"

Zexion glared at him.

"Yes, yes, okay… _Just a suggestion… _Fourth corpse was found bloodied and bruised, as if he had been in a fight: Terra, one of the Key—"

"_Terra?_"

"Yeah. Aqua's devastated. Anyway, age thirty-one, business in Twilight Town unknown, but Aqua said that he had been missing for days before his death. Found at five-thirty in the morn. His breath was clean, for a dead man, and he was found with his clothes painted black. Once again, no shoes. It was a sloppy job, but, it would seem he went down with a fight."

The Lord mused over this new information. Something just _wasn't _consistent. They were all wearing black clothes, all had no shoes on, but only Terra had no liquor on his breath. Zexion took a deep breath.

"Who is the fifth corpse?" he asked, almost fearing the answer. Riku looked down and his voice wavered, cracking at her name.

"Kairi, age sixteen."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: WOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! I got this done in FOUR HOURS! :D**

Sorry about the ending ;) Reviews, please? I want at least THREE MORE before I update this! I'm currently working on Ch 3 so hopefully, y'all don't wait as long :(


	3. Chapter 3

**H'okay! Today is an updating day, and I hope you all enjoy this next chapter in Twilight Bridge Has Broken Down! **

**This chapter will be dealing a little more with Naminé now, so... enjoy! (And I hope you're all not confused by the dual personality thing with Ienzo and Zexion)**

**Standard disclaimers apply (you know what, that's gonna go for the whole rest of this story. Sue me for that and I'll sue you right back ;3 )**

* * *

><p><em>Wood and clay will wash away,<em>

_Wash away, wash away,_

_Wood and clay will wash aay,_

_My fair lady..._

"_What?_" Lord Zexion stood, shocked, at the news.

_Kairi… dead? What of Naminé? Does she know? _The slate-haired man's blood chilled as he thought of the heartbreak his fiancée would feel; he shook his head and looked at the Undertaker. Small liquid beads were running down his face, and his downcast eyes were wet.

Riku was crying.

"Vivi… he sold me… a potion that makes you forget a person until you read their name… to help me get over Kairi's… death… And now…" Sniffling, he took a deep breath and shuddered, before wiping his eyes with his sleeve. Looking at Zexion with clear, aqua eyes, he straightened up and went to the wooden desk again. Shuffling around the objects on the table, he picked up a small crystal bottle and unstoppered it before taking a quick draught, wiping his mouth once again with his sleeve, and facing Zexion again.

"I'm… I'm okay now." He sighed. "I just miss her so much."

Zexion walked over to the silveret and patted his back.

"Riku… The dead never truly leave us. Physically, yes, but in our hearts… they live forever in our memories." Riku stared, wide-eyed, at the sudden, uncharacteristic actions of the Lord. Zexion noticed and hurriedly coughed into his hand.

"Er… My father said that. And… I thought now would be a fitting time to quote him. That's all."

There was a long pause. Riku's mouth had slightly opened, and he stared at the slightly embarrassed Lord for a moment before throwing himself into his arms.

"That's… so… Thank you, Zexyyyyyy!" he wailed. Zexion peeled the Undertaker off of him before looking at him in the eye.

"Alright, alright; this is a one-time thing only, Riku. Call me 'Zexy' again and I _swear _I shall have you die a gruesome and horrible death." Riku grinned, albeit a watery one.

"Alright… _Zexy_."

Zexion wrestled with and resisted the urge to hit the Undertaker and sighed.

"Just tell me about the death, Riku." Riku cleared his throat, but his voice cracked twice.

"K-Kairi, age sixteen, died three nights ago but was found this morning at ten-thirty-nine. She was dressed in a black evening gown with white lace and opera gloves. She had gone out a week before her death, telling us (me and Sora) a goodbye. We didn't know what was going on, but she told us that we'd probably never see her again and told us… that she _knew _something. Sora tried to go after her but tripped and fell, breaking his ribs. He's in the hospital now. So she asked us to not cry much and… she's…gone. Her father already had her buried, but before they... put her away, we checked her skin, blood, heart, lungs... everything, and it loked like she went down without a fight. She didn't have any stranger's skin under her nails, or any blood, so we can guess that she didn't attack her killer, and wasn't attacked by them either. It was like... she _knew _the person or something. Her cause of death was drowning as well, but she looked starved also, and gaunt..."

Zexion awkwardly rubbed Riku's trembling back.

"Was there any alcohol on her breath?" He shook his head.

"No. She was also wearing shoes. Black, with a strap and white socks. _It just does not add up, Zexion! _She's wearing shoes, and wasn't drunk! That's different from everyone else! Well, except Terra… Zexion?"

He glanced at the Lord's pensive face, worried. Him being deep in thought meant many things, very few of which were pleasant.

"Where are the other bodies?" he asked quickly. Riku shook his head.

"Their families took them back so they could give them their own funerals. We injected their bodies with preservative magic, so they're not rotting anymore... least, they won't for about another month... but by then they'll be long underground..." Riku sighed and sniffled again, clearly mourning for the loss of his friend. Zexion nodded and gave him an extra squeeze.

"Riku… Thank you." Straightening up and brushing off his overcoat, Zexion began walking out of the shop but stopped.

"I'm sorry," he said softly, before turning back and giving Riku a brief hug (secretly slipping him a parting gift) and stepping out of the house.

Riku stared at the closing door and glanced at his hand. Inside his clenched fist was a note and a bag. Curiously, he opened up the crinkled paper and read it:

_Tell Sora I said hi. Thanks for everything._

_Sorry about your loss. _

_Here. I picked this up. _

_It's your favorite._

_Z_

Riku grinned despite the tears welling up in his eyes. Pulling the string on the brown cloth bag, he peeked inside and laughed.

Inside was more candy.

* * *

><p>Zexion walked around the island once, head down and hand on his mouth, as if in a trance, as he pondered the words that Riku had spoken.<p>

_One woman, two girls, and two men… three with alcohol in their system, and two without. All with no shoes except Kairi, who disappeared a week before her death and claimed that she knew something. _

_Just _what _did she know? And why did she think that they would never see her again? _

_Was it suicide? _

_What about Terra? He had no alcohol on his breath, went down in a fight, and had his clothes painted black. WHY were they painted? The killer could just have redressed him easily after incapacitating him. _

_Maybe… Maybe Kairi knew something, and confronted the killer… and then the killer decided to place shoes on her feet? But for what reason?_

_Why aren't the others wearing shoes, and why are their clothes black?_

_There _has _to be something else connecting them.  
><em>

Deep in thought, he did not notice where his feet led him and ran into Destiny. She neighed softly, and nudged him. Zexion looked up.

"Oh. My apologies, Destiny." Reaching into one of his pockets, he took out a carrot and fed it to his mare, who nickered her thanks as she chewed.

Tidus noticed the Lord and bounded over.

"Hey! Milord! It's nigh half-past, and the waves are getting bigger. What say we go now, eh? I'd hate to be late to dinner; I'm the one bringing it home to everyone…" Zexion nodded absent-mindedly.

"Yes… yes, you're right. A storm's brewing. We should leave. Come, Destiny." Leading her by her reins, the Lord boarded the small ship and hazily watched the island disappearing into the horizon, before letting out a deep breath and sitting down on the deck.

The waves were indeed getting bigger, and choppier as well. The ship rocked violently as the ocean crashed against the hull, but continued nonetheless. Zexion leaned against the side of the ship tiredly: it had been a long day, and the waves were rather inconsiderately jolting him every few minutes, rendering sleep impossible and dangerous to try.

Giving up on ever reaching elusive rest while onboard, the Lord once again began mulling things over in his head.

_No shoes… Alcoholic breath… Redressed in black clothing… _

_Maybe they symbolize something? Or… perhaps the shoes were stolen? Corpse-robbing is not uncommon, _he thought distastefully. _So…No. I lack too many pieces to this puzzle. I can't solve this yet._

_What I need is more _time…

There was another violent jolt, causing Zexion's head to slam into the wood behind him.

"_Damn_!" Tenderly rubbing his wound, the man cursed under his breath.

"TIDUS!"

"Aye, sir?"

"How much longer?"

"I dunno, sir! The waves are against us, and the wind's being fickle. Her speed's being blocked, though we'll likely get there before half-past six!"

He groaned.

_At this rate, the household will be waiting up for me and dinner will be spoilt. How the blazes did it take us a quarter hour to reach there, but soon an hour to return? Damn. This means that I shall have to use magic to return in time…_

A sudden shuddering groan from the ship's hull alerted Zexion.

They were back.

Quickly mounting Destiny as well as he could with a throbbing headache, Zexion urged her forward and disembarked the ship.

"Tidus! Many thanks," he said with a tip of his hat. The boy nodded.

"You too, sir!" Grinning, he tied up his ship and dashed away, hurrying to buy dinner for his family with his newly-earned money.

Briefly gracing his lips with a half-hearted smile, Zexion lightly squeezed Destiny's sides with his boots, spurring her onward with a hurried gallop.

He glanced at his watch.

Six-twenty-nine…

* * *

><p>Naminé stood in the library, still in her white tea dress, and gazed sadly out of the large windows, barely moving, and looked exactly like a perfect, porcelain doll, dressed up for tea.<p>

It was four-thirty-three, and she was growing worried.

_Who died? What did Kairi mean in her letter? Is Zexion okay? _The last thought almost made her smile.

_Of course he's okay. Zexion is Lord of the Underworld, and Ienzo is the Lord of polite society, high in the Queen's favor. Destiny's the fastest horse anywhere, and it's a long journey to Destiny Islands besides, so he's just… taking his time… I suppose… _The blonde girl sighed and walked away from the window, but not without wincing. Standing straight as a ruler with her hands folded in front of her for four hours had left her body stiff, but after a few stretches life flowed once again through her muscles, and quickly lessened the pain.

Vague guilt haunted her mind.

_Maybe I shouldn't have declined Xion's offer to play games… a game would be a nice distraction… and not to mention it would pass the time… or maybe a book… but I can't help but glance at the window, and I wouldn't want to annoy her… _

Can _Xion get annoyed? She's always so nice and friendly… _

_I wish I hadn't turned away Roxas, either, telling him that I wanted to be alone. I barely spend any time with him any more: either one of us is too busy, or it's just a bad time. I ought to apologize… _

A sudden memory interrupted her thoughts.

_Kairi's letter might take my mind off of him… _

So Naminé wandered around through the towering bookshelves, towards the one housing the books beginning with _J_, _K_, and _L_, and glanced at the bindings of the volumes distractedly.

_J194…J195…J609…K378…K400…There! K412! _

Reaching up to the book labeled K412, she pulled it out from the shelf and began thumbing through the pages, pausing here and there.

_Aha!_

Turning the page to chapter fifteen, she took out a white envelope from between the pages and returned the book to its place, right where Ienzo had shelved it.

Naminé glanced back down to the envelope and walked slowly back to the tea-table, carefully examining her item.

The paper was thin, and most likely from the Land of the Dragons, guessing by the rough texture, and smelled faintly of bamboo. Naminé lightly traced the wax seal with a pale finger.

It was simple candle wax, white and clean, stamped with the official seal of Destiny Islands, but had one difference: the seal had a small **K **scratched into it. Naminé smiled fondly at it.

_From Kairi… her last letter… _

The temptation to break the seal and open the letter was great, but her fear of what she might find was greater, but nevertheless, Naminé slipped the envelope into her pocket, promising herself that she would open it in the presence of Ienzo. She sighed and sat down in her seat, directly across from the empty one Ienzo had sat in hours ago.

_Please… hurry back…_

Naminé slumped forward and nestled her head in her arms, and began to softly cry.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, unbeknownst to the Lady, Roxas and Xion were sitting in the library as well, well-hidden and watching their Lady with worry. They had been ordered by Lord Ienzo to protect her, and protect her they would; but they knew that right now, their Lady Naminé dearly wished to be alone.<p>

Roxas, hiding behind one of the tall bookshelves, swore harshly under his breath.

_Dammit Ienzo, I don't care if you've got business in the city, you need to get home _NOW. _Naminé's too young to deal with all of this! She should never have had to deal with any of this! _He watched his sister stare out of the window for hours on end as his worry grew.

_Enough_. Motioning to Xion, who was perched precariously on top of a different bookshelf, he gestured for her to come down. Xion nodded and silently leaped off of the shelf, landing on a ladder, and jumping down, her slippers muffling any sound to her Lady. Gracefully she landed, and accentuated her landing with a couple of acrobatics, causing Roxas to roll his eyes.

_Show-off_. He grinned and motioned for Xion to sit next to him. Glancing cautiously at her Lady, who had disappeared behind the tall bookcases, she dashed to Roxas's side and looked at him inquisitively.

"Enough's enough," he whispered into her ear. "It's nearing dinner-time." Xion understood his meaning and nodded, before quietly opening the doors and slipping out.

The silence continued, unbroken, as Roxas watched his sister examine an envelope, sealed, and slip it into her pocket.

_What is that…? _

Naminé slowly walked over to the table, sat down, and buried her head into her arms, her slightly shaking body giving the only hint it could to Roxas.

She was crying.

Quietly sneaking to the doors, he opened them quietly and closed them again, and walked towards his sister, placing a hand on her shoulder.

"Naminé? Are you alright?" he asked softly. Naminé, startled, snapped up her head and looked at him with wide, frightened eyes; however, once she recognized him, she calmed down.

"Oh, Roxas…" Tears began flowing once more as she hugged her brother tightly. He hugged back a little bit gentler, because, though he wanted to embrace her tightly to bring her comfort, he did not want to suffocate her: she was already wearing a corset.

"Shh…" Roxas gently rubbed her back soothingly. "Shh, it's okay…"

Naminé sniffled and gradually stopped crying, and opened her mouth to say something, when there was a knock on the door.

"Come in…"

Xion opened the door, and entered the room.

"Milday? Dinner will be served soon. I've placed your evening gown on your bed…" Naminé nodded and smiled weakly.

"Thank you Xion. Thanks, Roxas. I… I should go get changed," she said with a nervous giggle, and hugged her brother tightly before leaving the room with her maid.

Roxas sighed.

"You and your bad timing…" he said with a smile.

* * *

><p>Xion led her Lady gently up the stairs and to her room, all the while talking soothingly to Naminé of trivial things, such as how the other maids found a cat with newborn kittens the other day in the bushes, or how Chef was making a delicious pie for dessert, earning little smiles here and there from her Lady for her efforts.<p>

Soon, they entered the Lady's chambers, across the hall from Lord Ienzo's, and Xion closed the door.

"Tonight's gown is the emerald-green one, Milady," she said, and helped Naminé undress and redress into her new clothes, and made to place the tea dress in the hamper when the blonde remembered the letter.

"Wait! Xion!"

"Yes, Milady?" she asked worriedly. Naminé reached over and took the dress.

"I need… here," she took out the envelope and placed it in her bedside drawer, before returning the dress to her maid. "That's a very important letter, and I mustn't lose it." Xion nodded.

"Very well, Milady. Shall I escort you down to dinner first, and give your dress to the Laundry later?"

The blonde girl shook her head.

"No, thank you, Xion. I think… I shall go by myself. But thank you." She smiled. "You may retire early tonight."

Xion curtsied gratefully and watched her Lady leave her chambers. Once she was gone, she rang a bell, and, presently, a Dusk came into the room.

"Follow the Lady," she whispered hurriedly. "Make sure she goes straight to the dining room, and isn't harmed, attacked, or kidnapped. Should anything unordinary happen to her, sound the alarm. She _must_ stay in the mansion, okay?"

The Dusk bowed low, and scurried out of the room and began to silently follow his Lady. It escorted her (though unnoticed) to the dining hall, and, once seeing that Roxas was already in there, vanished, its job done.

Several minutes later found Naminé sitting silently at the dining table in her long, emerald-green dinner dress, absent-mindedly playing with her food,her corset strangely felt tighter than usual.

But she, being preoccupied with more pressing matters on her mind, ignored it, and stared unseeingly at her plate, unaware of Roxas's concerned glances.

_Where is my Lord? _

"Naminé?" The young Lady looked up.

"Hmm? Yes, Roxas?" He sighed.

"You shouldn't play with your food. It'll get cold, and think of all the trouble Chef went through to provide you with such a delicious dinner," he gently scolded. Naminé sighed and pushed her plate a little farther away.

"I'm waiting for Ienzo to return…" she said softly. Her brother sighed.

"Though it's customary to wait for the head of the household to take the first bite before everyone starts eating, I'd like to remind you that Ienzo went to _Destiny Islands_, Naminé: it will take a while for him to return, and by then your food shall have turned to _ice_, and you'll worry him and us further by not eating. So just this once, start without him? Please?"

Naminé hesitated. Her brother _did _have a point, but she was loath to begin without her fiancé.

"Naminé, will you eat, as a favour for me?"

She looked up at her brother and nodded. Roxas smiled.

"Great! Thank you, _Milady_," he said with a mock-bow.

She couldn't help it. She laughed.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Tadaaaa! FINALLY. I mean, honestly, this computer is messed up, freezing every couple of minutes and annoying me. THIS TOOK FIVE HOURS, _plus _I'm at work, so... was it good? I'm worried for the quality, but I hope you liked it! :D Thanks! R&R if you so please ;) **


	4. Chapter 4

**Hmm... sorry I haven't updated lately. Life's catching up to me, but rest assured I'll eventually update within the month :) I hope you enjoy! **

**Shoutouts!**

_Obsidian Rush: You're nice today. Thanks! I'll be sure to keep the intrigue continuing; I don't want you knowing the killer just yet!_

**Thaumaturgic Adversary: Thank you! I'm glad you like it! Thanks!**

_WeDidItForTheDead: You're really sweet, thanks! Sorry, but you'll have to wait and see 'who dunnit'. S/he's not ready to appear juuuust yet ;)_

**Zexiontwo: Not bad? Thanks. While I usually prefer my reviews more than two words, I'm still glad you did! Thanks! **

_Hope Eternal: Thank you! That means a lot._

**Mirae-no-sekai: You like NamiZeku as well? Cool! Yes, I killed off Kairi. Sorry, but it was necessary. Zexion normally _is _serious, btw ^^; And they didn't go beserk, just upset: he's a very punctual Lord who normally doesn't miss dinner :3 Thank you!(EDIT: I dunno why FF deleted your name, sorry D: )  
><strong>

**To everyone who put my in their Favourites/Alerts, a big warm hug! Thanks! **

_On with the show!_

* * *

><p><em>Build it up with strings and twigs,<em>

_Strings and twigs, strings and twigs,_

_Build it up with strings and twigs,_

_My fair lady..._

Lord Zexion hissed curses underneath his breath as he reluctantly illusioned himself and Destiny with magic to blend them into their surroundings, and not attract any unwanted attention.

The stench of magic was strong, and brought back sickening memories, memories he desperately wished he could forget, but knew he could not afford to. Blood… fire…screams of children… He shook his head in an attempt to clear it.

"If we use magic, we might make it by seven…" he murmured softly, more to himself than to his horse. Destiny nickered and pawed the ground nervously. Neither she nor her master enjoyed journeying through the dark, swirling portals that the magic created. It always made them feel… colder, in a way, when they emerged. Zexion tugged on her reins firmly.

"We'll have to use a portal, Destiny," he said, making up his mind. Directing her to a dark alley just big enough for the mare's body, he reached into a pocket and pulled out a black, leather glove and slipped it onto his right hand, and wore a look of concentration as he began summoning the portal.

There was a tingling, eerie feeling as, slowly, a swirling mass of black and dark purple circled around them and molded itself into a portal in front of the two. It was somewhat akin to a tunnel, though cold and reeking of… _darkness_, if such a thing was possible, and the end could not be seen. Zexion took a deep breath and maneuvered his nervous mount into the darkness.

_Cold…just like that place, twelve years ago… was it really only twelve years? It feels like a lifetime… _Uncomfortable sensations washed over Lord and his horse as they rode through the portal and horrific scenes replayed themselves in Zexion's mind.

_Marluxia… Axel… Aeleus…Paine… NO! Father! FATHER!_

Manic laughter invaded Zexion's ears, unbidden, as the darkness swirled around him, beginning to take form of his worst memories. He bit down hard on his lip.

_No. I won't let the darkness do this. I won't let the past take over me. I have strength. Naminé's strength. For Naminé…_

_Naminé. I wonder, do you know of your friend's death…? _

The swirling began receding and slowly, light began bleeding into their surroundings. It may have been the Lord's imagination, but he thought he felt Destiny gallop just a little bit faster.

The sensation of breaking the surface from underwater washed over them as they emerged from the portal. Zexion took a deep, shuddering breath and looked around. The portal behind them was closing, revealing empty green fields underneath a young night sky. Father away, near the horizon, stood a white mansion and rows of neatly trimmed trees lining the cobblestone lane.

"We're behind the mansion…?" Zexion sighed and urged Destiny forward. He tried not to use portals too often, but the less he used them, the harder they were to control.  
>The flip-side to that was that the more he used them, the colder he felt, and the more the stench of darkness attached itself to his skin. No amount of blankets could warm him for hours at times, and the smell of the dark magic wouldn't wash off for days.<p>

Destiny galloped towards the front of the mansion happily, relieved that the journey was nearly over, and nearly caused Zexion—no, Ienzo now, to lose his grip on the reins, as well as snapping him out of his thoughts.

"_Woah, _Destiny," he said softly; she obeyed and slowed down to a trot. He glanced up at the windows and made a hand signal, hoping that a servant saw it. A Dusk moved from its position in the curtains and nodded, immediately vanishing further into the large house.

Presently, the front door opened and light spilled out into the outside world, followed by the running forms of Naminé, Xion, and a few more Dusks, while Roxas walked leisurely behind them, taking his time, and lightly mocking the Lord.

Ienzo dismounted Destiny just as Naminé reached him, her emerald dress fluttering behind her. She rushed towards him and caught the lean man in a hug, burying her face in his chest, not minding that his clothes were tattered and worn.

"Oh, Zexion, Zexion, Zexion, Zexion, _Zexion!_" she cried out in relief, embracing him tightly. Ienzo looked down at her head in surprise.

_What's gotten into _you_? _He awkwardly patted her back with one hand, and stroked her pale, golden hair with the other.

"Yes, Naminé, I'm back…" They didn't move for a long while, as the Dusks took away Destiny and Xion smiled with gratitude at her Lord, when suddenly Ienzo's chest felt faintly… _wet_. He took a step back from Naminé's loosening hold and kneeled down, grasping her shoulders.

"Naminé, what's wrong? What happened?" _Does she know about Kairi? _The blonde sniffled and shook her head, groping in her pockets for a hankie to dab her eyes with.

"I…I'm okay," she said shakily. Roxas had caught up to them and was about to say something, but Naminé continued talking. "I'm just glad you're safe… I was… really worried." She gave Ienzo a weak smile. "Forgive me—" she curtsied; "—I'm being silly, aren't I? But you're back now, and you're safe…" The handkerchief met her wet eyes once more. Ienzo gave her a small smile in return.

"Yes. I'm back, and I'm safe… and so are you." Roxas rolled his eyes at their words and walked past Xion, who was merely looking at the two with happiness and relief.

"We started dinner without you," Roxas said bluntly, but with a friendly smile. Ienzo looked up from Naminé and stood up.

"I assumed." Xion chose this moment to cut in, not wanting any drama between the two males, and curtsied in front of Ienzo.

"Speaking of dinner, may I suggest that we all go back inside and eat? Destiny is in her stables now, and Chef Xaldin would be disappointed if his meals went to waste…" Naminé nodded.

"That's true; and Ienzo, tonight's dinner was delicious!" She laughed lightly, and grasped his hand, but almost drew back in shock.

_He's so cold… _

Ienzo raised an eyebrow.

"Did you finish eating already?"

"No, but I got her to eat a couple bites. She was waiting for you, you know. Didn't want to start without you." The slate-haired young Lord looked at the older blond to the younger blonde.

"Is that so? …Thank you, Naminé," he said after a pause. The two girls smiled as the four returned to the safety of the mansion. As Ienzo and Roxas passed the large mirror in the front hall, Naminé pulled Xion to the side.

"Yes, Milady?" Worry tainted Xion's bright blue eyes. Naminé smiled gently.

"Oh, don't look so worried, Xion! But Ze—Ienzo's hands are like ice; get him something hot, will you please?"

"Of course, Miss." Xion bobbed a curtsy and quickly walked off through a hidden servants' door and down to the kitchens, leaving Naminé standing there alone.

She sighed.

"I suppose I should go down to dinner as well, or else the boys will start fussing and worrying over me." She giggled at the thought and, bunching up her skirts in one hand, quickly ran off to the dining room.

Ienzo and Roxas were just sitting down when Naminé entered. Ienzo immediately stood up and walked over to her chair and pulled it out for her. With a smile, his fiancée sat down and let Ienzo push her in, and watched as with almost inhumanly quick strides he returned to his own seat. They sat down, and said grace before eating once more. Naminé quietly added her own prayer of thanks and resumed eating the three-quarters of her meal that she had left over.

She finished slowly, taking small bites, as did Ienzo, though he finished before her. Roxas, on the other hand, was unashamedly eating large bites, though somehow managing it in a dignified way.

Eventually, Naminé gave up and pushed her plate away; she had left food, but couldn't find it in herself to finish. Roxas looked up.

"You're done?"

Naminé nodded dumbly and stood up, as did the two others.

"I…Dinner was delicious. Thank you, Ienzo." He bowed his head and blinked slowly, looking at her through his piercing, clear aqua eyes, almost causing her to forget her words. "I'm… not hungry anymore. I'll be in the library, if anyone…needs me. Er… that's it, I suppose!" She finished on a note of slightly forced cheerfulness, and quickly left the dining room, bobbing a curtsy as she went. Roxas and Ienzo stared at the door in surprise.

"What's gotten into her?"

"I dunno, but I have an idea. I need to talk to you, Zexion." Ienzo narrowed his eyes, but nonetheless allowed himself to be taken away by Roxas and into the parlor.

The shorter male crossed his blue-sleeved arms and looked at the slate-haired man with something akin to anger.

"Yes?"

"What business did you have in 'the city'?" An eyebrow rose questioningly.

"And why would you want to know?" Pale eyebrows furrowed faintly and Roxas's lips quirked down into a slight scowl.

"Why are you so secretive about it?" Ienzo shrugged.

"I am not being secretive: I merely want to know why _you _want to know." Roxas let out a sigh and softened his gaze.

"…Naminé. I need to know because of Naminé." Ienzo's blood temperature dropped a few degrees.

"Why? What happened to her?" Roxas shot him a glare.

"Answer the damn question and I'll tell you."

"Fine. As you wish, Roxas, Earl of—"

"_Just… _Just Roxas, Zexion."

"Very well. This morning I went to see an old friend to confirm a theory of mine: that the Twilight Bridge suicides were not suicides at all, but instead orchestrated murders."

"_This _is what—" Ienzo held up a hand to halt Roxas's outburst.

"He agreed with my theory and gave me confidence that I was not merely overthinking the situation, and that my theory had a good chance of being true. Then I came home to have tea with your sister. Was she acting… strangely before then?" Roxas shook his head no. "I see… well, then I received a message from my friend whom I mentioned earlier, and had to leave quickly. Port Royal was a half-day's journey away, and Destiny Islands is almost right off the coast. I didn't dare use magic, but perhaps that would have been a wiser idea… no matter. At any rate, I went to Destiny Islands and spoke with the undertaker and learnt about the deaths. And then—" He hit his forehead with the palm of his hand. "_Damn. _I forgot to ask about the other deaths! …But those wouldn't have been at Riku's… Hades would be the one to ask. Yes…" Ienzo trailed off and began murmuring to himself, his hand on his mouth and his eyes downcast, clearly lost in his own thoughts. Roxas cleared his throat loudly.

"_Zexion!_ What's this about Riku and Hades? Why didn't you use magic? Naminé _worries _about you, you know! Don't make my baby sister worry. Don't." Roxas's expression turned serious, his tone carefully withholding a sense of pleading and desperation. He didn't want his sister to always worry. He wanted to see her smile again, to temporarily forget the scars inflicted on her mind. Maybe even have her paint her beautiful, lifelike scenes of nature again.

Ienzo, who had watched his soon-to-be brother-in-law's face carefully ever since he had loudly called out his name, opened his mouth to answer Roxas, and managed to say his name before they were interrupted by a terrified scream from the upstairs library.

The two men's eyes widened as they recognized the voice.

"_NAMINÉ!_"

The two ran out from the parlor and sprinted up the stairs; Ienzo took two steps in a stride and passed Roxas in his rush. His pale hand opened a carved door quickly, leaving it ajar as he ran in, and froze.

The blonde Lady stood, trembling, by the opened windows, the soft curtains fluttering against her emerald dress, and turned to look at her fiancé silently. Roxas appeared behind him, panting lightly and looking over Ienzo's shoulder, and looked at his sister with wide eyes, just like the Lord.

Crystal tears slipped down her face, leaving glistening tracks on her pale skin, and landed on her partially raised hand, mixing with the blood running down her palm.

Skewering her palm, its iron tip piercing through the back of her hand, was a bloodstained, peacock-feathered arrow.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: *gasp!* Don't worry, I didn't forget the other suicides from chapter one ;)  
>I hurt Naminé! Oh no! Any guesses on why?<br>**

**I wonder if this fic will ever accumulate 50 reviews? It'd be nice thought if it did... ANYWAY! I'd like your thoughts please! Was it good? Too short? Not good enough? Feedback in the form of your reviews are the keys to the next chapters! Five and you'll get Chapter Five! :D Thanks!  
><strong>


End file.
